


【BREDDY/PWP】Cello

by Sunsie



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsie/pseuds/Sunsie
Summary: 中提编年史里大提琴手绑架Brett之后的剧情魔改





	【BREDDY/PWP】Cello

Brett在一片漆黑中醒来，但他很快明白这只是因为他眼前蒙着一块黑布，并且成套似的，他的手被铐在身后，被扔在不为人知的某处。我被绑架了。Brett初步判定。  
他的判定下一步就被证实了。  
有人拖着一把椅子从不远处走来，椅子砸在Brett面前，Brett眼前的黑布被摘下，突然变强的光线让他很不适应，过了一会才睁开眼睛。  
他的眼镜不知去哪了，眼前的一切都有些模糊，他只好眯着眼睛试图看清面前的男人，这张脸实在是越看越熟悉，于是他问：“你是谁？”  
男人穿着一件连帽衫，他闻言摘下兜帽，“你果然不会记得我是谁，”他自嘲似的笑了，转身拿出一副眼镜，给Brett戴上，“戴上眼镜，看清楚了，记住我是谁”。黑衣男人凑得很近，原本模糊的脸在Brett眼里迅速变得清晰，太近了，Brett的呼吸甚至能吹乱男人的刘海。  
Brett局促地往后躲了躲，但沙发靠背并没有给他躲的余地，他靠在沙发上，警惕的盯着黑衣男人，他不确定自己能认出男人是谁，但是他的首要任务还是要逃出去，Brett躲开男人的视线，低头观察房间寻找出口。这时男人出声了，“我们在乐团见过不是吗？我是大提琴手。”哦这就说得通了，Brett点了点头，但他还是不懂为什么大提琴手会绑架他，他又疑惑地抬头，大提琴手站起来，低头看他，大提琴手好像会读心似的，回答了他在心里问的问题，“我把你带到这里，是因为老板要见你。”  
Brett仍然很疑惑，但这不是他当下要担心的事，因为大提琴手欺身上前，把他压在沙发上，手从T恤下摆探进去，揉捏着Brett腰间的软肉，“操！”Brett骂了句脏话，男人的手带着凉意，侵犯来得猝不及防，“你在干什么！”Brett的反抗很激烈，但显然大提琴手的力气更大，更不用提Brett还被铐着。Brett被男人牢牢地控制在身下，大提琴手带着薄茧的指尖划过腰间的敏感地带，感受到身下人绝望而惊恐的颤抖，男人笑了，“你很清楚我想干什么不是吗？”他凑过来亲吻Brett的锁骨，脖颈，在小提琴手耳边说，“我可是，想干你很久了。”他在Brett耳边轻笑，嘴唇若有似无的擦过耳垂，Brett的耳朵霎时红得似要滴血。  
“你这疯子！我甚至都不知道你叫什么名字！你！你放开我！”Brett再也不能保持面无表情，他气愤。“哦你看我，”大提琴手幡然醒悟似的，“我都没有自我介绍呢，”他边说边把手往下伸。  
”我叫Eddy，“他握住Brett的阴茎，手上用了点力”记住我！“  
Brett一时惊讶，差点叫出声来，他赶紧咬住嘴唇，把惊叫咽下去变成一声闷哼。”Well，我就当那是yes了。“Eddy还是一副调笑的样子，手却在Brett阴茎上揉搓着。小Brett早已有了微微抬头之势。”看看你自己，脸红成这样，身体倒是很坦诚，你也想要的对吧？“Eddy把Brett的T恤向上卷起，手指在乳头附近画圈，揉搓Brett胸上的肌肉，另一只手在Brett的阴茎上揉弦。Brett是彻底硬了。  
受情欲所困的身体迎合着Eddy手上的动作，意识却徒留一份清醒，然而这绿豆大点清醒只让Brett更加羞愤。大提琴手左手用恰到好处的力道抚慰着Brett的阴茎，嘴里的话却越来越过分，“你练琴的时候认真的神情真的很性感，我在窗外看你，就像看一幅画框里的一幅画，那时候我就想，这幅画只有我一个人能欣赏，于是我搬到你家对面，这样我每天都能看到你了。”该死的跟踪狂，Brett偏过头，冷哼一声，不理他。  
“你有男朋友的吧，嗯？”Eddy也不恼，手向后面探去，Brett伸腿就要把他踹开，却被捉住了脚踝，大提琴手握住Brett乳白色的脚踝，“你和他做爱的时候他会这样吗？”Eddy顺势掰开他的双腿，从脚踝吻到大腿，在亚裔男孩的大腿内侧舔舐噬咬，留下一串绯红的印记。Brett想要用力逃开，使得腿上的神经更加敏感，抑制住呻吟已经很困难。  
Eddy温热的鼻息就悬在Brett大腿之间，Brett向下看了一眼，Eddy伸出舌头舔上柱身，舌尖描摹青筋，划过柱身，在铃口打转。Brett的粉嫩的阴茎微微翘起，大提琴手亲了亲它，“precious”，Brett听见跟踪狂轻声地说，  
“变态，”  
Brett不禁低头骂他，却看见Eddy眼里的狂热，他张嘴含住Brett，阴茎猛地被温热包裹，Brett忍不住发出舒服的喘息。跟踪狂不知为什么对此很拿手，两个深喉之后Brett忍不住抬腰就要把自己往Eddy嘴里送。  
Eddy知道Brett快要到了，吐出阴茎去吻Brett，舌尖描着嘴唇的轮廓，两人交换了一个深吻，抽走了Brett的氧气，也抽离了他的理智，以至于当沾着润滑剂的手指进入他身体的时候只是因为略微的不适而皱了皱眉。Brett仰头靠在沙发上，脖颈上的薄汗在穿过小窗的街灯灯光下闪光，Eddy手指在Brett体内抽插着，尽管已是两根手指，却毫无滞涩感，看来最近才跟男朋友做过，想到这里Eddy妒火又烧了起来，含着Brett的喉结噬咬，在喉结、颈侧、锁骨、胸口留下青紫的吻痕——·我要你的声音、你的血液、你的骨头和你的心都留下我的痕迹——舌头卷起乳头，吸吮啃咬，粗粝的舌苔重重地碾过胸口的一点粉红，  
"嗯"Brett忍不住叫出声，浸泡在情欲里的声音恨不得千回百转，“不、不要舔了！“  
话是拒绝的话，语气却像喉头的奶茶缠绵幼滑，邀请Eddy做些更过分的事情。  
Eddy两根手指在Brett体内抠挖，另一只手和舌头在Brett身上四处点火，Brett扭动身体想摆脱这可耻的、被一个跟踪狂引起的情欲，却不料正好让自己的前列腺撞上了Eddy的手指，啊的呻吟出声，甜腻的声音简直能掐出水来，仰头喘息着，Eddy却不给他这个机会，手指在那一点上按压，绕着那一点画圈，每一个动作都让Brett在高潮边缘试探。Brett简直要急出眼泪，盐水积蓄在绯红的眼角，抬头瞪了一眼Eddy。  
Eddy也忍不住了，他解开Brett的手铐，脱掉他的T恤，引着他的手去摸自己的阴茎，隔着运动裤也能感受到Eddy的灼热，Brett的手缩了一下，仍被握着伸了进去，Brett的手比Eddy小一圈，弦乐演奏者的指甲修剪整齐，大手引着小手握住阴茎，Brett不是第一次，食髓知味的他凭着本能上下撸动，动作急切，弄得Eddy有些痛，  
”慢点宝贝，你弄痛我了。“  
Eddy捧着Brett的脸亲吻，Brett却无心于此，他解开Eddy的皮带，拉开内裤，阴茎弹出来，正好怼在Brett面前。房间里没开灯，Eddy看到Brett伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，张嘴就要含上来。Eddy听到自己脑子里弦断掉的声音，朝思暮想的美人对着自己的阴茎露出着迷的神情，论谁也把持不住。  
他也不要Brett给他口了，他把Brett抱起来转过去，Brett跪在沙发上，尚无痕迹的背和屁股朝着Eddy，Eddy扶着Brett的腰就捅了进去，情欲中迷蒙的亚裔男孩软软的叫了一声，沙哑的声音像砂糖磨着Eddy的耐性，他动起来开始抽插，Brett腰塌下去，屁股撅得更高来迎合Eddy，Eddy抽插着，舌头沿着Brett的脊椎划过脊背，留下一道淫靡的水迹。  
Brett在大提琴手的冲撞下有些跪不住，膝盖打滑，全靠Eddy捏着他的腰才没有倒在沙发上。Eddy很快又找到那一点，九浅一深地抽插，每次深入都重重地碾过那一点，但那完全不够，Brett扭着腰低喊想要更多，Eddy俯下身把他抱起来，脊背贴着胸膛，Brett转过脸来索吻，Eddy不回应。  
他问Brett你想要更多什么？龟头绕着那一点打转，Brett心里痒，又不愿回答这个露骨的问题，好像在如此一段合奸之后他又记起自己是被强迫的一样。  
他不回答——通常男朋友在床上使坏时他便这样做，男朋友比他小一岁，却总是宠着他，见他这个样子也不会为难他，反倒觉得他傲娇的样子很可爱，笑着又埋头苦干——但Eddy可没有这么好说话，他猛地抽插两下退了出去，媚肉纠缠着挽留，他却只在洞口磨着，试探般浅浅地抽插，Brett只觉得有猫爪子在挠他的心，难解的痒，Eddy凑到他耳边说话，含着他的耳垂低语，像梅菲斯特引诱浮士德，  
”说出来，只要说出来，你知道答案的，只要你说出来，我就给你想要的，嗯？“  
恶魔的手从腰间滑下去，揉捏Brett的臀肉。Brett最终还是屈从于恶魔的引诱，他转过脸亲吻Eddy的下颚，还没来得及剃掉的胡渣蹭在脸上，他说，”我想要你，Eddy，我要你操——“刚一开口Eddy就捅了进去，他真是等不及了，一阵疾风暴雨般的抽插，Brett还在继续说，话不成句，”操我......嗯....Eddy慢...慢点，Eddy...让我......啊.....转过来，我想看着你。“Eddy把Brett转过来，阴茎在体内转了一圈，Brett猝不及防惊叫出声。Eddy站起来往床边走，突然腾空的Brett下意识搂住Eddy的脖子，阴茎随着走路的姿势一插到底，Brett根本没法闭上嘴，不停的娇喘出声，一边喊着慢一点，一边又怕掉下去，两条腿缠紧了Eddy的腰，他几乎被钉在Eddy的阴茎上。  
脊背贴上玻璃的一刻Brett有过惊慌，这是一楼，Eddy只是脱了裤子，他可是不着寸缕。  
但他马上没有心思思考这个了，Eddy埋在他体内的那根大力抽插着，他甚至能感受到那上面青筋的跳动，背后时冰凉的落地窗，身前时火热的肉体，Brett仿佛被两个世界拉扯，却在欲海里浮沉。  
Eddy的呼吸喷薄在颈间——他把头埋在Brett肩膀上,呼吸Brett的气味，他快要到了，抽插的力道大得像要把囊袋都撞进去，理智早就去了九霄云外，他口不择言地喊出所有想到的dirty words，Brett因为这些话更加兴奋了，迎合着Eddy的动作，和Eddy接吻，耳鬓厮磨。几下冲刺，Eddy射在了Brett体内，Brett则溅了Eddy一身，白色的精液在黑色卫衣上格外扎眼。  
Eddy笑了，”也许我该保留它作为纪念。“  
Brett瞪了他一眼，眼角的绯红毫无威慑力，”你倒是演得挺入戏啊，跟踪狂。“  
”这还不是你剧本写得好，首——席——先——生——“Eddy拉着长音怪声怪调调笑男朋友。  
well，毕竟他不是真的跟踪狂，但是Brett是真的小提琴首席，所以Brett听到简直羞得面无表情（？），小提琴首席拍了拍男友的肩膀，  
”sorry把你咬出血了，你去洗洗吧，明天记得穿件领子小一点的衣服来彩排哦。“  
Eddy这才后知后觉Brett在他内射的时候咬了他一口，不过他可是在Brett喉结上种了草莓啊，他俩这算是平手，年下这位得意洋洋的洗澡去了。

至于第二天乐团首席在35摄氏度的仲夏戴着围巾来参加彩排，那是后话了。


End file.
